


Вечер воспоминаний

by ptashenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: Все отреклись от Маглора Феанариона. До конца четвёртой эпохи он скитался в одиночестве по берегу моря, бессмертного, как и он. Но в безумии вместе с приливом приходит и спасение.





	Вечер воспоминаний

— Я не тот менестрель, — сказал тогда Маглор, — что рассказывает грустные сказки романтичным юнцам и девам.

Вечером они сидели на берегу. Солнечная ладья тонула за линией горизонта, и вода шипела, пенилась, набегая на песок. Пляж в красках заката напоминал сокровищницы Дориата — столько в нём было блеска и золотых переливов.

— А ведь раньше моя музыка была мёдом для путника, сталью для воина и утешением для скорбящего.

Сын Феанора задумчиво огладил ладонью нагретые камни и поджал ноги почти ребяческим движением. Оссэ вытянулся на руках из воды, свернул змеящийся хвост в кольца и только тогда посмотрел на Маглора. Презрительно-подозрительно хмыкнул:

— Сомнительно, — и зевнул.

— Меня также тревожат сомнения, — усмехнулся Маглор, — К примеру, о твоей чешуе. Жаль-жаль-жаль, что ты не можешь принять иное обличье. Гортхаур мог.

Но Гортхаур многое мог: пытать, калечить, наносить раны, что ни воды моря, ни время не смывали. Он мог убивать. 

Оссэ скривился, хвост прошёлся как хлыст по воде. Во все стороны разлетелись сверкающие алмазные брызги, и последний феаноринг прикрыл лицо рукой от соли.  Его свободная ладонь коснулась струн лютни, воздух откликнулся сладостными переливами, и птицы прервали свои трели. Всё вокруг замерло; Полилась тихая, прекрасная в гармонии музыка.

— Зря я пошёл к Мелькору тогда, — наконец медленно проговорил слуга Ульмо. Маглор, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся. Начав мелодию, он уже не мог прекратить играть, но слушал со вниманием, — Он исказил меня. И я более не мог превратиться... Эльдар боятся меня, Маглор. Все, но не ты. Почему?

Маглор склонил голову на бок и взглянул вдаль. На линии горизонта пылающий огненный шар неумолимо гас в море.

— Я видел... вещи похуже склизкой рыбы, — Оссэ фыркнул, скрывая смешок. — Когда привезли брата... Я испугался. Мне больше никогда не было так страшно. Хотя я видел многое. На холме тело Фингона... То, что от него осталось. И я видел, как умирали мои браться. Клятва... Забрала их. Видел я и то, какими эльдар возвращались из чёрных рук Моргота. И всех его тварей, и балрогов, и драконов.  Эльдар, что страшатся тебя, Оссэ, не видели ничего страшнее. Но я видел. И не боюсь. 

Оссэ помолчал прежде чем спросить:

— Но чего же _ты_ боишься, Кано? Должно быть нечто. Хоть малейший страх.

Маглор вздохнул и опустил руки, музыка оборвалась. Долго сидел он так, не отвечая.

— Смерти... Боюсь испугаться, увидев её лицо. Умереть трусом, слабым. Глупцом.

— Но, — майа моря подполз ближе и обвился телом вокруг камня, — ты не глуп, глупец такого не скажет. И ты не слаб, иначе не вынес бы ту боль, о которой поведал. И ты смотрел опасности в лицо. Ты не трус, Маглор.

Тот вздохнул, роняя голову на руки. Птицы совсем замолкли.

— Нет, Оссэ. Я глуп, потому что слишком малое понял за столь долгую жизнь. Я трус, бегущий от мира, запомнившего меня убийцей, чудовищем. Я слаб, потому что совершал зло. Клятва, братоубийство... Я выкрал камень из Амана... Руки мои — мое наказание... Только камень сжёг и фэа. Я не сложил с тех пор ни единой песни. Ни стиха, ни строчки. Я сгорел, как свеча, я — пепел былого пламени, пепел стального огня, пепел былых клятв. 

Взошла Луна, свет её окрасил песок и волны, превращая их в нити шелка Вайрэ, Маглор в последний раз играл для себя, для Оссэ, для мира и моря.  А с восходом он отложил лютню, и никто его с тех пор не видел, и более в Средиземье не было такого менестреля.

Он уходил, а Оссэ глядел ему вслед, пока волны стирали следы феаноринга на песке, и вспоминал как однажды у берегов потерпел крушение корабль, и они вместе собирали на берегу рубины. Там было и золото, и серебро, и жемчуга, и алмазы, и бронза, и медь, и бирюза — а они собирали рубины, и Маглор смеялся, смеялся, смеялся.  Как безумный.

Все сокровища свои — память, песни, жизнь и боль, — он отдал морю.

Потому что ушёл 

в море.


End file.
